1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording sheet for use in an ink jet recording process, and, more particularly, to a transparency recording sheet in which images formed thereon from colored ink jets are of high density and smear resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet machines for high speed recording of information, e.g. from computer terminals, have become widely used in the art. Such machines are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,883; 4,390,886 and 4,392,141. Ink jet compositions suitable for use in such machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,768; 4,176,361; and 4,197,135. Ink jet recording sheets for such machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,270; 4,269,891; 4,308,542; and 4,371,582. Generally, these patents are concerned with providing paper sheets on which ink jet recording can produce high quality copies. The use of ink jet printing for achieving recording on plastic transparencies, however, has been largely unsuccessful, because the transparent polyester film support repels aqueous ink solutions. Accordingly, high density images which are smear resistant cannot be obtained on uncoated polyester film.